


Half-past Midnight

by dat_voneja_Tei



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angels and Demons (Vampires and more), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Character Turned Into Vampire, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Deceit Sanders, Happy Ending?, I love to make my bois suffer, I made up a whole class system for the vamps oof, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic-Users, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Oh there are Hunters as well owo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Seriously it's a lot of angst, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome (kinda), and you guys as well, did I mention angst already?, i guess love also exsists?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_voneja_Tei/pseuds/dat_voneja_Tei
Summary: Roman and Logan have been best friends for as long as they know. But what will happen when they move in with Logans first love ever, who disappeared for four years? Also who is that stranger who lives in the attic? Many things happen but somehow they'll manage to pull through and become the famILY Patton always wished for. Neither of them saw that coming though or…(This is a Vampire AU! There will be some other fantasy creatures like angels and some more demons but mostly vamps and humans. Also magic, war and a lot of emo jokes ^^ I really hope you'll like it)





	1. Chapter 1: Making some changes

**Author's Note:**

> Tei: he-hello? Oh hey there this is the first chapter of my story called Half-past Midnight ^^ You don't know how excited I am to share and write this and-  
> Yan: Yeah Yeah love love shut up! Are you guys ready to suffer? Good because that's all you'll feel for some time I guess  
> Tei: bu-but there's also love and hope and uhhhh  
> Yan: Yeah anyways English is not my native language so pls tell me everything that seems off  
> Tei: Opinions and everything are always welcome!  
> Yan: Enjoy I guess...

It didn't take very long, only around an hour, until they arrived at their destination. The car came to a hold right in front of a neat house.

The first one to get out was a young man with black hair, a black shirt and a blue tie. He adjusted his glasses and took some steps forward to get an even better look at their new home.

“Well… what are your thoughts Logan? It's pretty cool huh?”

The man in question turned around towards the other and nodded his head.

“I have to say I'm impressed. I never thought you'd really manage to find us something decent on your own.” he smirked, not hiding it at all.

“I can't believe that you'd ever question myself and what I'm capable of doing. I take great offense to that.”

He didn't. And Logan was fully aware of that, so he didn't even bother answering. Instead he walked over to the door and knocked on it.

But no one answered. He tried again but they were met with the same outcome.

“Hello? Patton? It's us Roman and Logan! Are you there?” Roman shouted. He pushed the small button next to the door, followed by a usual doorbell sound.

After not receiving an answer again, Logan reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out a small metal ring with 3 keys attached to it.

He moved past Roman and tried out the different keys until he heard a ‘click’ sound and the door opened.

“Wait, what are you doing? And where did you get the keys?”

Roman stood there looking perplexed at his friend, who pushed the door a bit more open and took a peek inside, before turning around to the other.

“One, Patton gave me these” he explained, holding the keys up for Roman to see.

“He gave them to me before he would forget once we move in or something similar.”

He answered in his usual calm voice. Then he proceeded to enter the house. Roman hesitated at first but soon followed quickly.

“And when exactly did this meeting of the two of you happen? And why wasn't I part of it?” This time he did really sound offended.

They walked into what looked like a living room. It was messy and dark. The curtains were shut and their black color only added more darkness to the room.

Logan turned around to face Roman who looked like he was going to cry.

A small sigh escaped his lips. He knew Roman for a very long time now. And if he learned one thing it was that Roman was very sensitive and also a Drama Queen.

“Look, it was last week, on Wednesday I believe. And you weren't with me because you had that important play and so I went alone.”

Roman huffed but it was a playful gesture earning another small sigh from Logan.

“But still… do you really think it's okay to just enter his house?” His gaze wandered around the living room, taking in some details.

“Well it's our house as well from today on so it's only logical that we do. But for privacy reasons we might stay down here until he comes back and tells us which rooms are free for choosing.”

While Roman agreed and went to get their stuff from the car, Logan went to the curtains and pulled them to the sides. Instantly the room was flooded with sunlight.

Now the room looked more lively. Then he followed Roman outside to help him move stuff inside already.

None of them noticed a pair of violet, tired eyes watching them.

Two hours later the two friends sat on the couch, a pizza on the little coffee table and some cheap cans of beer, which were mostly Romans.

Light laughter and chatter filled the room. “I tell you, it's fate! You shouldn't fight it!”

“Listen I know you believe in “true love” and are always… let's say… very into helping others regarding to everything around that but I'm an adult. I can handle things on my own.”

Since Roman got to know about Patton’s and Logan’s past he couldn't keep quiet or sit still. Whenever he saw an opportunity he'd jump right into it.

“I don't say that you can't handle this on your own…” he paused and carefully eyed the man. Eyes glued to the can of beer in his hand and a frown spread across the face.

Roman continued in a sigh. “But the way you want to handle ‘this’ just… isn't right. You'll never be happy with your solution buddy.”

There was no answer, instead Logan just emptied his can in one go and an awkward silence filled the room until they heard some noise from the front door.

Only one moment later a familiar voice echoed through the hall.

“I'm back!”

Roman stood immediately, a grin across his face as he watched the slightly shorter man walk into the living room.

“Patton!” he shouted and rushed over to his side.

“Roman? And Logan? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I totally forgot about you two. I had some extra work to do today… sorry I couldn't come home sooner.” He told with an apologetic look.

The word “innocent” was written all over his face and Roman couldn't help but instantly forgive him.

“It's good to see that you finally take your work seriously so it can't be helped. Not that it caused us some real problems as you were so thoughtful to hand me a key beforehand last time.”

Logan replied and got up. His cold but calm voice seemed to startle him at first. But after some seconds he snapped out of it.

“Oh… uhhh yeah I already forgot that haha these past days were pretty hard please bear with my tired brain.”

Patton sighed and took off his jacket. There was a small moment of silence before he turned back to them with a gleeful smile.

“Okay, wow I still can't believe it. This all is just so great! And this house will finally be filled with life and Oh! we could cook together and maybe even movie nights? Doesn't that sound fun?”

In just some seconds he changed the whole mood. Roman laughed wholeheartedly and grabbed a can of beer.

“Well that's sounds more than fine with me, guess it's only up to the three of us to make that little dream happen!”

Logan didn't cheer on like the other two. He let Roman drag him into a little group hug but he just couldn't help it.

_A small drop of black. It hits the surface of an ocean of black and nothing but blackness. It's just a tiny drop… but that enough to start the smallest amount of waves in the huge ocean that had been motionless for decades._

His chest felt heavy for a second but before he could even put much thought into it a loud ‘thud’ sound startled all of them. It came from upstairs.

Roman instinctively moved to the stairs. He frowned and was just about to check out whatever caused the sudden noise, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around he was met with a reassuring smile of the smaller man. “Don't worry kiddo.” He said the words so melodic and calm Roman swore he could see a halo over his head.

“What was that though?” Logans voice held a stern tone. “Oh it's a little stray cat that I tend to feed from time to time. He got used to me quickly and sometimes he sneaks in through one of the open windows. He probably isn't used to so many loud noises and-”

“Wait wait… stop” Logan cut him off. He gave him a confused look and Patton mirrored it.

“What's wrong Logan?”

“You are allergic to cats! Why do you feed them and let them run through your house?”

“Well… uhh it's not like I can stop him? And besides I-it's not that bad cause he doesn't stay long so don't worry I'll just uhm go and check on him… I'm right back.”

And with that Patton ran up the stairs and disappeared into a dark hallway. Roman turned away and his eyes stopped on a obviously distressed Logan.

He smiled sadly and patted his back. “You're alright Lo?” He carefully asked. It was not his intention to push him but he had to do something at least.

The black haired man sighed loudly and plopped down on the couch. Roman mimicked his action, hand still rubbing comforting circles on his back.

“I… It's just very complicated… This whole situation… this whole ‘feelings’ thing I just don't understand it.”

Roman knew how much Logan was struggling with emotions. But how can you blame him with a family like his. Anger started boiling inside of him by just remembering the first time he visited Logan at his place.

The cold, judging and stern, blue eyes that pierced him on that day. The way he spoke to him, to his own son.

“Hey it's okay. Nobody expects you to understand everything like look at me even I don't understand everything. And you know what?”

“I have lots of knowledge Roman… what is it?” He sat up straight and looked at the brunette.

“That's what makes emotions so interesting and exciting! Experiencing all kinds of feelings even the bad ones! You can't always understand them because you might feel them for the first time in your life and you have to give into it kinda?!” He got a bit nervous when he saw Logans unsatisfied and still distressed face.

“Argh… like just let it happen! Don't try to fight or understand it. Just let the emotions do their thing and go with it!” Roman cheered.

The other pushed his glasses up and walked over to the front door. He gave Roman a small smile. “Yeah you're right… I probably just take a small walk around to get some fresh air and I as well can get a good look at our future neighborhood.”

The fanciful man gave a thumbs up. “Whatever helps you Pocket Watch. I'll let Patton know when he comes down again. Stay safe.” He waved and opened another can of beer.

He was to focused on opening the can that he didn't even see the smile on Logans face falter into a deep frown as the door closed with a click.

Now he was alone. Well not really as Patton was still upstairs, checking on said cat. Roman started wondering how the cat would be able to get to a window on the first floor. But his suspension dropped as quickly as it came.

There was no reason for Patton to lie to them right? He might not know him very good after just some meetings but the man was more of an angel.

Ten minutes passed by. No sign of either Patton or Logan.

Then another ten minutes. By now he had already eaten most of the pizza, which had turned cold sometime ago.

He walked up and down in the living space. Five more minutes passed.

The silence was killing him. What was taking Patton so long? It's just a little cat right? And Logan wasn't coming back either it seemed.

And another five minutes passed by. Roman shot up from the couch. “Something's off… “

Slowly he sneaked upstairs. He was trying his best not to make any sound as the tension grew. The hallway was dark and a cold breeze made it from the open window to his tan skin.

But no sign of Patton or the so said cat.

It was already dark outside and thick gray clouds covered the sky foretelling something bad.

Roman didn't want to open every single room and just as he was about to simply shout Patton's name in hopes of receiving an answer, his eyes fell on a door at the end of the hallway. Light shone through the door frame.

Immediately he walked towards the door. His heartbeat began to pick up when he heard a unfamiliar voice from the other side. He couldn't tell what the voice was saying. It was to quiet and muffled by the door.

Roman gulped. As quiet as possible he opened the door just a bit to get a glimpse at what was going on in there.

Never had he expected anything like what was playing out in front of his greenish eyes. Heat flooded his cheeks and a crimson blush spread across his face.

**(TW: SLIGHTLY SMUT-ISH SCENE! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE)**

* * *

Patton was pressed against a wall. One wrist pinned next to his head. Eyes closed, a small blush under his eyes, mouth gasping for air as he breathed heavily.

A stranger's back blocking the rest of Patton's, body. The person had their face turned to Patton. They wore black clothes from shoes to jacket and the hood was covering 90% of his head.

Roman froze. He couldn't help but stand and stare. Suddenly a voice brought him back to reality.

“I… I'm sorry Pat… just a little more.” The voice was raspy with shallow breaths in between. Patton only nodded his head and brought the back of his free hand over his mouth to muffle any possible sound escaping his pink lips.

The strangers voice send shivers down Romans spine. His eyes widened even more when the other pressed a pair of pale, slim lips onto Patton's neck. The said man flinched and hissed for a second before something that sounded like a muffled moan was echoing in Romans ears.

* * *

**(SAVE TO READ AGAIN)**

Immediately he closed the door, ran back downstairs and threw himself on the couch, face buried in one of the pillows.

Patton had a lover?

Patton had a lover!

PATTON, THE MAN HIS BEST AND CLOSEST FRIEND IS STILL IN LOVE WITH, HAS A NEW LOVER ALREADY?!

Roman groaned into the pillow kicking his legs like a little child. He wanted to help them get back together. He wants Logan to have a happy end. How should he do that now?

“I… I can't tell him…” He thought out loud but muffled by the pillow under him. What he didn't know was that a certain someone just came back from their walk.

“Uhm I apologize if I might interrupt your… well whatever you're doing but-”

“LOGAN!” The other man startled him and he fell off the couch loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

“Roman? What is going on with this ridiculous behavior of yours?” Logan sighed but kneeled next to the brunette.

“Ahaha well I'm.. just… soooo happy to see you again man I was so bored without you don't you ever leave me again nerd!” He took Logans hand in his and began his little act.

“Roman, I saw you running down the stairs like you have seen any kind spiritual being, which would be impossible as nothing like that exists anyways.”

“Oh you saw that?” His voice was quiet for a moment.

“Yes I did, as well as you jumping onto the couch and for some reason scream into one of Patton's pillows while kicking your legs.” explained Logan while freeing his hand.

“Oh…”

“Oh? Roman what's going on with you? Did something happen during my absence?”

_No I just caught Patton, the only person you ever had feelings for and even confessed to, making out with someone upstairs right now. But don't worry one day you'll get tired of crying yourself to sleep every night and eventually stop showing any emotion **FOR ALL ETERNITY!**_

Roman cleared his throat. How was he going to start this lie? He'll definitely not tell him. He's a good friend. All he had to do was help him find someone else as fast as possible.

“Well I was going to check on Patton and his… uhm cat and it was just so unbearable cute?! And you know how I feel about cute guys with cute animals. I'm just too overwhelmed!”

He stroke a dramatic pose. That was just his way of being extra and Logan knew it. In all those years of living together they knew the other well enough when something is meant to be a joke or not. At least that's what Roman had been thinking.

Because Logan's face showed no sign of joy or his usual annoyed eye rolling. Instead he looked like he was about to snap.

“If you like him so much when why don't you just date him!”

Silence filled the room. Roman looked at his best friend with wide eyes and frozen in shock. That wasn't what he had in mind. He didn't want to upset the other or make him feel worse.

But before he could apologize or do anything else Logan made his way upstairs. “Lo? Logan! Wait you ca-”

“Logan?”

Just when Logan turned to walk into the hallway he half-ran half-walked into Patton. Said man looked up at him with slightly glassy eyes. His short dark blonde hair was messy as well as his shirt.

Immediately Logan stepped away from him and averted his gaze to the side. He was already far over the edge and he was more than aware of that.

“I was going to look for you…” He took one deep breath. “Let's do it. Just ask for the rooms and then the day is over.” Logan told himself. And out with a heavy sigh.

“Listen I know it's all super fun and rainbows that we all are roommates now but I have work tomorrow and for that I need to get up early. If you were so kind to show us the rooms we may take. I know both of you have the energy of a thousand suns for some reason but I would be very grateful for some sleep.”

Patton jumped a bit startled by all the words Logan just said his mind was still a bit fuzzy from what just happened.

He nodded quietly and slowly made it down all the stairs. To him they seemed so endlessly, to Roman they were foretelling evil and to Logan they were freaking stairs in a goddamn house with- No he needed to stay calm.

Once Patton was standing next to the couch he put on a smile and pointed across the room to a white, wooden door. “This one is free but it's the only one downstairs also it's next to the living area so it might get a bi-”

Before he could even finish Logan marched past them, grabbed some of the and straight into the room. “I shall take this one then, Well I wish the both of you a good night rest then.”

The door was shut closed and now Roman and Patton were standing all alone in the big, silent room. They looked at each other before exchanging smiles. “I don't want to be a bummer but I might as well get some beauty sleep, I know there's no way I'll get even more handsome than I already am but it's worth a try!”

A smug smile lasted on his lips while he hot up from the couch. “What's my room then?”

Patton guided Roman upstairs and to a very familiar room. He couldn't help but look away from that door. The blonde male pointed to the the room on the left and Roman felt a tension leaving his body as he realized it was a different room.

“I'm sorry that you don't really have a choice right now but we are kinda neighbors now isn't that great?” Patton was seemingly out of energy as well.

How did this happen so fast?

They were supposed to spend the night talking, getting to know each other better or well Roman wanted to get to know Patton a bit better.

For a moment they were happy. For one single moment he was absolutely sure it would all work out perfectly.

He waved at Patton and then disappeared with his belongings in his new room. It was spacious. And he had a window that gave him a good view over the street and the city in the distance.

He sighed. What caused this sudden mood change? Who was to blame for it?

Suddenly it hit him like a lightning.

“This stranger…” Roman murmured.

It made sense. Because of them He had to lie to Logan what made him even more furious. They caused Patton's very long absence.

While Roman was pacing around the and getting lost in his thoughts of why he hated that stranger, he didn't notice the opening to the attic swung open.

If he could somehow get rid of the stranger then maybe Patton and Logan would would talk to each other and make up again. Yes that's it! Instead of finding someone new for Logan, which was clearly an impossible task, he could try to get rid of the-

Suddenly, just right in front of him, a man fell from above him. It all happened so quickly but to Roman is was like time had slowed down.

The other man landed on his feet. He wore a black hoodie, black skinny jeans and… were those a nightmare before Christmas socks?

He took in the appearance in front of him suddenly the world seemed to move at it's normal peace again.

Roman stumbled back, startled, and was about to scream out of shock. He instinctively reached for his sword but the other was faster. Too fast already. Roman didn't even see him move.

To him the man just dis- and reappeared right in front of him, covering Romans mouth with one hand and grabbing Romans wrist with the other.

“mhngmgm Mmmgmhmn nmmnhngm?!.”

Whatever Roman tried to say was completely muffled but the others hand.

He hissed and added some pressure into both grips. It did hurt a bit. Romans instincts kicked when he realized his right hand was still free but as if the unknown man could read his mind he was pushed to the ground roughly.

“Don't even think about moving… “ The low and raspy voice said with a threatening undertone.

Roman was scared. He couldn't move. He couldn't think straight, well not like that's something new but he was completely frozen in place. His body was shaking lightly and he shut his eyes closed, in hopes this was just a bad dream and he'd snap out of it.

But that wasn't the case. He was laying flatly on the ground. His left wrist pinned next to his head, his mouth covered with a pale, cold hand. And the intruder hovering over him only adding more pressure to his back, cheeks and wrist.

But all of a sudden the pressure lessened. A sigh. Roman carefully opened his eyes again. The danger was still there right in front of him so he couldn't really ease up yet.

“Will you stay quiet?” The voice asked again. It sounded familiar he thought for a second.

Even if he wanted to answer he couldn't. Heck he wasn't even sure if he really could keep quiet.

“I don't like to repeat myself!” The voice grew louder and sounded even a bit husky but due to that he gained Romans full attention. He just nodded slightly.

Slowly the man lifted his hand from his mouth but only a bit to see if if Roman would try anything and was pleased when he didn't. He didn't let go of the wrist though.

“Okay great that we did that… now”

Roman couldn't grasp it but he knew that voice. He looked even familiar didn't he?

“Since you can see me… means you must have been the presence I felt before…” He sighed in frustration and gritted his teeth.

Was it someone from college? No couldn't be he would have recognized them then. From theater? Nah can't be.

“And I'm sure this is all very weird to you or whatever but”

The stature, the black clothes, the voice. It was so frustrating. It's like knowing the plot of a whole movie but just not being able to remember it's name.

“Pat will get over it… probably and that's why-”

That nickname! It finally hit him.

“YOU'RE PATTON'S LOVER?!” Roman shouted and was immediately met with a familiar hand over his mouth again.

Suddenly all the fear ebbed away and the flame or anger lit up inside of him.

“Didn't I tell you to shut up!” The stranger hissed through his teeth. Roman let out a small yelp of pain when the pressure increased once more.

That was enough for the other to pull away quickly. “... sorry didn't mean to hurt you just… don't- wait a sec Patton's WHAT?”

Roman lifted his upper body from the hard wooden ground and sat up straight, as straight as possible, and glared at the stranger who was seemingly taken aback by the sudden change in behavior.

_“Don't chicken out here… this is important for Patton's, these guys and your own safety!”_

“Don't act like a fool! I saw you two ‘making out’ in tha-”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about? Patton and I are friends and that's all!” His voice grew louder, rage building up in his guts.

“Oh please, I know what I saw!”

“Well seems like you're either blind or completely retarded then!"

“That's it! If you wanted to pick a fight then congratulations you'll get one!”

“I hope you're a masochist then.”

Before Roman could say anything back the other was gone only to reappear above him, one leg outstretched ready to kick all the lights out of the brunette.

“STOP!”

Patton tackled Roman out of the way and the black hooded man crashed down onto where Roman had been standing just one second ago.

He panted heavily looking wide eyed at the other two. His pulse started lowering a bit.

_“Calm down.”_ He told himself.

Roman was shaking again. He hadn't even noticed that he was getting attack from above. How was that possible, to just dis-and reappear?

“What is going on here? Anx what has gotten into you attacking an innocent person? And Roman…” he paused for a moment, realization sank in. “Oh no… “ was all he breathed out.

The purple haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance. Patton was right. He shouldn't have attacked Roman. But his anxiety kicked in and this time it was fight instead of flight. Because this was too important to just run away but now did it even matter anymore?

“Okay I don't know what even is going on? How did you do that thing right now? And Patton when did you even enter your the room? I didn't see you running in or anything?”

Patton looked to the ground and then back at Roman with a smile. They would definitely move out after they find out. Maybe they would get the police or whatever to get rid of them.

“I… I got this Pat… you should get some sleep you had a lot of work these past days…”

His voice was quiet and raspy again. He stepped closer to the other two and carefully placed his palm on Patton's forehead.

He knew what his friend was doing and usually he would be thankful but he was unsure of what the other would do with Roman.

But he didn't have enough time to waste on his thoughts as he felt his mind slip away into a deep slumber.

Roman saw the palm glowing in some kind of light greenish light and just some seconds later Patton's body slacked, unconscious, against his.

“Before you freak out…” the pale man started “He's just sleeping… I'd never hurt him…”

With ease he picked up the sleeping Patton and looked down at Roman. A pair of tired, violet eyes piercing through him. He froze.

It all happened so fast.

A had reached to his forehead.

A voice… raspy, soft and quiet.

Everything was muffled he couldn't understand what the voice was saying.

His vision was slowly painted black. He couldn't make out the figure walking away from him or were they even walking?

He couldn't tell anymore.

Roman fought with all his force against the weight, pulling on his consciousness. His mind was clouded. He couldn't grasp any thoughts. They were just slipping out of his head it seemed.

In the end he lost, his eyelids falling shut and his body numb.

It was a dreamless sleep. Just complete and utter darkness.

The clock in his room showed just Half-past midnight.

_And thus the story starts. It's not a beautiful story. It's not a sad story either if you ask me. It's a story of gaining and losing. Of love, hate, trust and betrayal, hurting, comforting and healing. A story about decisions, risks and consequences. This is the story of how I lived, we lived, fought and how my life came to an end. It's not a happy story but it's definitely not a bad story either._


	2. revealing the monster (named Anxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's events Roman and Logan explore the city a little bit and just spend some best friend time. Everything is peaceful until they open the door to their home, only to have a whole new experience with their strange and unknown intruder as Roman calls him. Neither of them had imagined *that* to be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tei: Hi! New chapter is finally done I'm so so-  
> Yan: *leaves room*  
> Tei: D: Wha-?  
> Tei: Uhm okay well ehhh Trigger warnings for this one are:  
> Panic attack, nausea, insults and curse words (But nothing really heavy)  
> Tei: If you find anything else worth mentioning tell me pls but now excuse me please... *runs after Yan*  
> Joey: *appears* ... I... hope you all like i-it...

Darkness.

_-an_

What was that?

_-oman?_

It was a voice but it sounded so far away. It sounded familiar though.

_Roman?_

There it was again but this time clearer. Roman? Was that they're name? Their mind was clouded and they couldn't really hold on to any thought.

_“Hey? Roman? C’mon wake up please.”_

Yeah they are Roman. It was slowly coming back to them. No. It was coming back to him.

He groaned. The mass of informations overwhelmed him.

“Are you sure you didn't make a mistake? It shouldn't take that long right?” Patton asked, worry building in his voice.

“It's my job to worry about every little thing Patton… but in all honesty, for his own sake, it might be better he'll never open his eyes again…”

Another voice… it sounded familiar but something about it left a twisted feeling in his guts.

His consciousness finally returned completely. He felt a warm presence very close to him. It felt nice and he wanted it to stay.

“... Why would you say that Anx?” He sounded so hurt. That was all it took for Roman to open his eyes… or at least he tried.

To his surprise his whole body felt heavy and the will too weak.

“Anxiety… would it really be that bad they stay? They are good kiddos I can feel that. They would never-”

“Patton please…” the other sighed. “I don't say that to hurt you or-”

Something inside him snapped. That voice…Danger! His body suddenly reacted on it's own. His eyes ripped open and immediately he was on his feet.

Instantly he went down on one knee. The weight of his chest and head were unbearable. But the alarm in his mind was kept screaming danger.

Roman reached for his sword only to notice it was gone. Dizziness, nausea and heat kicked in as well.

Patton and the other were standing some meters apart. While Patton watched Roman with wide eyes, the other clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Slowly he walked over to the brunette who was losing a war against his own body.

“Anx what's happening?” Patton asked worried and rushed to Romans side, holding him.

He placed a hand on his forehead.

It was burning.

The purple haired man stood in front of them and looked down at the heavy breathing mess. A pang of guilt stroke him but he shoved it away.

“You can still see me… am I right?”

Raspy and quietly. He definitely had heard this voice before but where or when? A stinging pain shot through his skull.

Roman took the appearance before him in.

“...Y-yeah? So what? Who are you… even? Your voice sounds so familiar but it's like something… something keeps my memories blocked? I don't know!”

He groaned as another wave of pain shot through his body. The pale man sighed.

“You're so stubborn… okay listen and do what I say…” He kneeled down before Roman and Patton and tried to keep calm as good as possible.

Patton gave him another worried look but the violet eyes of his friend told him it's okay and he felt himself calming down again.

“Okay… uhhhhhh Princey? Can you hear me loud and clear?”

“My name is Roman” he huffed annoyed. “… but yeah I can.” He felt panic rising up. What was going on. This guy seemed to know what to do but why does his mind keep labeling him as a threat?

“Alright then… listen closely and focus on me or my voice only… got it?”

Roman nodded.

“Good… and now hold still and stop fighting… just calm down and relax. Don't try to remember anything right now, got that…?”

Roman nodded again. He closed his eyes and tried to not think of anything. Ignoring the pain and his mind. He suddenly felt Patton, soothingly, drawing circles with his hand on Romans back. He decided he'd just focus on that.

“Good… just… keep doing that.”

A cool hand was pressed to his forehead and the pain ebbed away. The world stopped spinning around him and his stomach calmed down as well.

He slowly opened his eyes and witnessed the strangers hand glowing in a light greenish light.

That light… He had seen that before! Suddenly his memories seemed to rush before his eyes and remembered everything that happened last night.

The hand removed itself from his head and the man in black stepped away already knowing what was about to happen.

Romans body felt normal again. No extra weight, no pain.

Once again he was standing but now Roman had his full strength back.

“You.” He growled.

Slowly and with a death glare, he stepped closer. The other prepared for whatever was going to happen. His hands began glowing but this time in something that looked like a mix of black and purple flames.

Patton felt the tension growing rapidly and decided to draw the line here. With outstretched arms he stepped between the two.

“Stop! Both of you!” His voice was so serious and loud that both men froze in their spots.

He sighed. “Listen kiddos, I don't know why you are at each other's throats like this when you didn't even get to know anything about ‘opponent’. I am sure this is all a bit weird and scary but I assure you, if you give it a chance, things might make more sense. This fighting needs to stop nonetheless. Am I understood?” He asked with a smile on his face but some kind of stern undertone in his voice.

None of them reacted. Patton frowned. “I asked if I'm understood?!” He repeated even louder. He yelled in such a serious voice that both men froze immediately.

Both of then groaned in unison.

“Yeah.” Roman huffed annoyed.

“Good.” Patton chirped and clapped his hands.

“Now how about we introduce ourselves again and just press ‘restart’. I'll begin, My name is Patton Huff, like my favorite Hogwarts House, Hufflepuff. I'm 25 and I love puppies and kittens.” He smiled happily.

Roman chuckled and even the other had a small smile on his lips. Patton was just so cheerfully and energetic, that it was difficult if not even impossible to not be happy around him.

“Well I guess it's worth a shot.” Roman sighed and stepped closer to Patton. He struck a pose smirked.

“My name is Roman Diaz but Prince fits better if you'd ask me. I'm 27, charming, good looking and a masterpiece are only a few of my character traits.”

He bowed in front of the guy in black, keeping a cocky grin on his lips the whole time.

The other clicked his tongue in annoyance. “More like annoying, stupid and an idiot…. “ He muttered and picked on his nails.

“Anx! That's not nice, Roman at least gave it a shot so stop being a meanie and do me the favor… please.” Patton gave him ‘the look’.

“Aw C'mon stop with the puppy eyes…” He groaned but it was useless.

“Aaaagh fine! My name is Anxiety, Anx for friends… so don't call me that Princey. I'm 26… I think and I like being alone so… “ His voice was filled with annoyance laced with a mocking undertone but at the same time it was raspy, low and he himself looked rather nervous than intimidating, Roman noted.

But he was still offended by most of the insults and he shoved these thoughts away.

“Anxiety huh? And that is your real name?” Roman asked a bit interested but mainly to tease him.

Anxiety shrugged. “How do I know… it's just what I remember being called… by others.” The purple haired guy avoided Roman's eyes and tugged on his sleeves. He looked more than uncomfortable.

“Wait so you can't remember your real name?” Roman felt a bit guilty now. He didn't wanted to really hurt him.

“Maybe… maybe not. Could also be that I just don't wanna tell you… “ He replied cynical.

It confused Roman. Was he just anxious like his name implied or was he just an ass?

Patton glanced at both of them and clapped his hands. “See was that so hard? I mean it wasn't really the ideal of an introduction but you did one step towards each other and I am very proud of both of you.” He beamed with enthusiasm.

A silence fell over them afterwards until Roman broke it. “How late is it actually?”

Anxiety looked at his phone. “Around 2pm.” He answered rather neutral than before.

“Oh crap! Is Logan still here?” Roman slapped his forehead and walked around the room.

“No kiddo he left pretty early this morning I think it was around 6am or something. Is something wrong?” Patton approached Roman with worry in his eyes.

“Nah it's not really that big of a deal but I promised him to drive him to university or school if needed and also to go and buy some furniture for us as well. That was his idea though.” He admitted sheepishly.

Patton smiled sadly. “Logan always has everything planned out and thinks ahead… good to know that he hasn't changed much.” He sighed quietly and mainly to himself. The younger man shook his head and put on a smile again

“Do you know when he will be back Ro?”

The man in question thought for second and then shook his head. “No, I don't unfortunately. But I know that he should be at the uni today so I'll simply go there and wait for him.” He exclaimed and smirked satisfied with his idea.

Patton smiled sadly and turned around, walking out if the room. “Do that I'll start to prepare dinner.”

Roman didn't give any thought to it and followed the smaller man to take his leave. “Nice! We'll be back later after we did some shopping. Later Pat and uhhh Anx? Whatever bye!”

He grabbed a jacket, his keys and left the house. Anxiety eyed Patton carefully as they walked downstairs.

“Patton a-”

“Not now Anx I need to concentrate on cooking kiddo.”

“It's just 2:30 pm. The food can wait. We need to talk about this… now.”

“Loooooooooooooooogaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?”

Logan recognized the rather unpleasant voice yelling his name all over the campus. His class was over and he had gone to the library and just opened his book to read a little bit.

But he could screw that now. The black haired man did what “cool kids” nowadays called a “facepalm” and walked to the window.

“What do you want Roman?” The others had already left the uni he was always the last one in the building besides the janitors.

Roman smirked and spun his car keys around. “I thought after I couldn't drive you here that I could at least drive you home now. Also didn't we need to buy some furniture and whatever? So C'mon!” He cheered and walked back to his car.

Logan sighed but when he turned around from the window, a small smile lasted on his lips.

“What an idiot.” He mumbled and grabbed his things.

Only some minutes later they were sitting in the car together. Logan was already used to his friend blasting his playlist, which was a mix of Disney and musical hits, over the speakers. He already did that in back in college, when they were roommates.

But since Roman was working at the local theater it probably wasn't that unusual. The slightly shorter man decided to ignore everything and just concentrate on his book.

“Aw Lo C'mon! It has been an eternity since we did something fun together.” Roman whined and turned down the volume before he switched from his music to the radio.

Logan closed his book and sighed. “If you try to imply that this “music” of yours should be delightful in any way then I unfortunately have to disagree.” He said totally unfazed by the offended noises the other gave as a reply. Instead he smirked and pulled out his phone.

“Whatcha doin’?” The brunette asked curiously and playfully nudged him.

“Concentrate on the street please I'd love to not become part of a huge list of car accident victims.” The younger one scolded, his smirk never fleeing his face.

The two continued talking or rather throwing roasts and playful insults at each other. Both of them knew nothing they said was to be taken seriously and their laughter filled the car for the rest of their ride.

“So we will need some beds and probably some other furniture like wardrobes, desks-” But before Logan could even finish his endless list of what they had to buy and what not, Roman cut in, flopping down on one of the huge beds in the store.

“Hmmmmm this one feels like I'm sleeping on a cloud! I want that one… or maybe that one! Oh or this over here?” Roman was very excited and jumped from one bed to the next one.

Logan sighed and shook his head. What did he do to have to endure such a foolish behavior from someone who was older than him?

“Roman Diaz could you please at least try to act your age and stop making a fool out of, not only you, but also myself?” He growled and tried to drag the other away from the beds.

“Last time I checked it was my parents paying for the both of our stuff! You weren't complaining about that then, so stop complaining when I have some fun now.” Replied Roman, a cocky grin on his face.

His friend flicked his forehead lightly. “I **did** complain but, like always, everyone just ignored it and no, I will not. Look it's not that I don't want you to have _fun_. I just… this is a public place Roman, so please can't you do that once we're back home?”

Logan tried to find a compromise because he knew that if he was straight out just forbidding something, Roman would again fall back into his childish manners and do the exact opposite. He had to learn that the hard way long ago.

The taller man thought for a second and then nodded back. “Okay, Mom, I promise not to embarrass you and destroy your image as the guy with a stick up his ass any longer.” He pledged, placing one hand over his heart.

Logan sighed once more but nodded anyway. “Thank now let's get this over with. We still need to build them up back at Patton's and, I have to admit, I'm not very skilled in any of that.”

They continued strolling through the huge store.

In the end Roman chose a very extra canopy bed, no desk or anything Logan deemed as important. Instead he now had a nightstand, a drawer, a TV, two shelves and a lot more “unnecessary stuff”.

Logan on the other hand, stuck to his mental list and only got a simple bed, a bookshelf, desk and a chair.

When Roman shot him a disbelieving glare, Logan simply claimed that he would get most of his old stuff in under one week.

“Phewww I don't know how but we got everything inside!” The brunette exclaimed in an upbeat and cheerful voice, while Logan was questioning all known laws of science.

The drive back was calm and peaceful. The radio was on and both of them shared some light chat about their new surroundings and which shops they might have to check out some time.

“Look there's even a cinema. Oh and you won't believe what I saw on my way to your uni… A theater!” He squealed like a little girl and Logan couldn't help a small smile.

He felt pretty good. So good that he nearly forgot why he actually wasn't feeling good.

Before the black haired man could let his mind wander again, a laugh pulled him back to the car, to this exact moment of nothing but peace and content, back to the now.

“Uwaah you’re smiling! That’s creepy ...the Logan I know doesn’t smile!”  
  
Logan scoffed and nudged his shoulder lightly as he was still driving.  
“Once again your behavior is completely immature. But I guess I have to admit it has been a very long time since I have been feeling such an amount of content and inner calmness.” Logan spoke while looking at his best friend.

Roman chuckled. They didn’t make eye contact as he had to focus on the road. Logan had never gotten over this habit of looking at the person he’s speaking to. He once mentioned how it is very impolite to do otherwise.

“Glad to hear that nerd! Oh, I have some good news for you.” He slapped himself across the face and smirked.

“Oh, is that so? Well, please, continue then.”

“Well it took me some time and nerves to figure out which university and school you transferred to and so I drove around the city for a while and I found out there is an observatorium pretty close by. Takes maybe about 20 minutes by car and maybe 30, if you go by bus.”

Logan’s eyes light up at that information. He had always been fascinated with space and loved astrology, unfortunately, his new university didn’t offer any courses. The black haired male would never ask for it, but he hoped that Roman might take him there sometime since he for once had no idea where it was and it’s not like he had anyone else to go there with. He liked silence and a certain amount of solitude was rather pleasing, but it was in his natural instincts to socialise with others.  
  
Roman wanted to aww on how happy Logan was looking like. His eyes shone like ones of a child that was promised some sweets or something similar. The way light danced in those dark-brown, maybe even black, orbs, the way they seemed to get bigger and the way they were pleading. It was adorable and Roman could swear if it hadn’t been for all their furniture, he would’ve turned around and taken the slightly smaller male there.

Logan deserved happiness. Logan deserved it so much and Roman had sworn to do his best to provide it. At least he would try everything in his might. Logan was like a little brother to him. One that was somehow smarter than you. Of course Logan was more than just a wandering encyclopedia and he bet Roman in many things but he lacked life experiences.  
  
There was a long silence. The only sounds that filled the small space was the car’s engine and the very quiet, faded sound coming from the radio.

Suddenly a familiar voice began singing.

_...I’m standing on the borderline_

_What should I bring or leave behind_

_From who I was_

_For who I’m gonna be..._

Roman gasped and turned up the volume. “Oh my god that’s my favourite singer!”

Logan nodded. “I mean you change favourite singers/artists whatever as often as you are supposed to change your underwear. But, I have to admit ,I’ve also heard some of his songs as it’s nearly impossible to miss things like that at school, and he does have a very appealing voice. Very relaxing and the songs carry some depth at least. I also appreciate that he’s mostly using instruments instead of this new electronic uhm “trash” as you’d call it.”  
  
Roman humed in agreement. He wasn’t hating EDM or dubstep, but he always thought modern music was lacking emotions and depth just as Logan stated. There was not much information about this talented newcomer but he simply referred to himself as “the Vine Guy”. But he was a very big fan.

When the song ended they saw their house and only some seconds later they got out of the car.

“I’m gonna ask Patton if he could give us a helping hand here.” He told his friend while walking over to the front door. He also mumbled “Who knows maybe that anxiety guy will help too…”  
  
He turned the key and with a ‘clack’ sound the door was open. But when he stepped inside there was loud yelling and, oh god, was that the sound of something breaking?

The brunette hesitated only for a second before he stormed inside to find Anxiety and Patton in the far back of the living room, arguing.  
  
Logan must have noticed the volume as well because he just came rushing in after Roman and starred in shock.

“What on earth is going on here and who are you if I may ask?” Logan spoke up, clear and and stern.  
  
Anxiety frowned and backed away a bit.

“You may not.” He spat back and then turned back to Patton again.

“Patton you gotta tell em now! Or I will do it myself.”

The man in question shook his head and even though his entire body was shaking heavily he forced a smile on his lips. “Anx p-please listen! You can’t do that! They have nowhere else to go, right Lo-” He cut himself off and then tried again. “Roman! You need to tell him that this is your home now! That there’s no other place you could stay at correct?” Roman was completely overwhelmed by the situation and simply nodded, unsure if it was the right thing to do.  
  
Anxiety groaned and pushed Patton aside, facing Roman.  
  
“Can anyone just tell what even is going on here?” Logan yelled stepped between the two of them.

“Fine if Patton’s not gonna tell you then I’ll do it. You would’ve found out anyways and this way I can spare myself the whole acting.” His usual raspy and quiet voice was now loud and low.

Patton began tugging on the emo’s hoodie and tears were rolling down his face.

“Please don’t I’m begging you! I don’t wanna be alone anymore!”

But Anxiety simply snaps his fingers and Patton falls forward, completely limp. He caught him and sighed.  
  
“What did you do to him? And how?” Logan stepped closer towards the pale male. He’s mad, but also confused, and on guard, Anxiety noticed.

“Chill out man he's just sleeping.” He claimed laying Patton down on the couch.

Logan and Roman watched the strange male and none of them dared to look away.

“Will now maybe have the kindness to explain this mess?” Logan was the first one to speak up.

“Leave.”

Anxiety glared at them. The other two only shared some confused looks. “What?” Roman spoke up.

“Didn't know I was speaking spanish. You heard me.” He growled.

Roman laughed mockingly. “Joke's on you Brad Pitiful! I am fluent in spanish.”

“Oh really what does ‘get the fuck out of this house’ translate to then?” He replied in a fake, sweet voice.

But before Roman could answer honestly he cut him off. “If you know then how many other languages does it need for your little brain to get it? Leave this house right now. Never ever come back and don't even think about telling even a single soul about what happened.”

His words were toxic and meant to hurt or at least scare them. But Logan wasn't fazed at all. He took some steps closer and they both hold a staring contest for a moment.

“Why would we do that? Give us one good reason right after you explain bit by bit what exactly is going on with you and Patton and with this whole situation.” He stood tall and, for a matter of fact, he was taller than Anxiety.

The other flinched and backed away. “This is none of your business! I'm only keeping Patton and myself safe.” His tone calmed down but it was still tense.

“Ironically it's also for your own safety… “ He mumbled.

This time Roman cut back in. “Keeping him safe? Don't make me laugh. You just somehow put him to sleep just so he would shut up and don't get in your way. How is that keeping him safe? It looks more like you're trying to control him!” The usually happy and cheerful, young man snapped.

He didn't know Patton that well. But they spent enough time together to become friends. And Roman wants to always protect his loved ones.

Seeing them hurt was driving him mad.

Anxiety backs away even more, seemingly taken aback by the sudden outburst. He stopped right in front of the couch, in front of Patton. And he was once more reminded why this was necessary.

“I-I'm just doing what's best for him! He doesn't understand and always sees the good in everyone but he- no none of us can afford to, the risk is too high!” He stammered. Damn, he was spilling too much information.

Roman stepped even closer. “So you think you know what's good for him? Well then, I think I also know what's good for him and that would be you breaking up with him and **you** leaving this house as soon as possible! Patton is not your property. He doesn't belong to you and you are not allowed to decide anything against his consent!”

“You don't even know us! You don't understand and you would never understand! Just… LEAVE!” Anxiety was feeling helpless, panic crawling up his back.

Logan was just standing back. He knew there's no way he'd get involved if Roman was furious.

“Or what?” Roman dared. His tone dark and low.

“What?”

“Now I'm sure I haven't switched to spanish… you want us to leave I get that, but what will you do if we don't? Will you use one of your weird tricks and make us fall asleep as well or what?” Roman leaned closer to the now very scared and insecure male.

He swallowed thickly. His mind was racing behind his eyes. Logan saw right through it and decided that Roman was taking this too far now.

“Roman…” He tried to grab his friend's shoulder but Roman was blinded by rage. Just who did this guy think he is? Roman hated people like him.

Anxiety’s breath hitched when Roman suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“What suddenly you're all quiet and innocent? Sorry, but if you can't keep up with what you started, you're just a pathetic and pitiful coward.”

“Roman!” Logan’s voice screamed from behind him. But it didn't sound scolding or angry rather frightened and shocked. “Get away from him!” The black haired male yelled again, stumbling backwards.

Roman didn't understand what was going on but when he turned his attention back to the purple haired young man, he let go immediately and did as Logan told him.

“What the fuck?!” His hand instinctively wanted to grab his sword but he didn't take it with him when he left.

“I think I get it now Roman! When he put Patton to sleep that wa-” Logan was about to tell him a whole Wikipedia article but Roman cut him off.

“Now’s not the right time for a lesson, Buddy! Any ideas on what to do?” Roman asked hoping his friend had a plan.

Logan huffed but stepped forward anyway. “I don't know actually but it doesn't look like he wants to attack us, or something.” He sighed. “Maybe we all need to calm down here for a second and talk things out.” He admitted not really trusting his own words.

Neither did Roman as he threw his hands up in the air. “Are you kidding? Dude, I don't know if it's your glasses or whatever but before us is a freaking vampire if you haven't noticed!”

Anxiety was kneeling on the ground. He tried to block out the sounds with his hands over his very sensitive ears.

He was scared.

So damn scared.

This Roman guy was going to hurt him before. He had to hide! Somewhere, anywhere.

Just grab Patton and run away.

Was he having a panic attack again? No, not yet.

But if they wouldn't stop talking, if they came only one step closer, if anything else were to happen, he would.

Why were they just so stubborn? Why couldn't they just leave him and Patton alone? Why did Patton do this?

He knew exactly why but he thought the father figure would have understood it after all these years.

Roman and the other guy's voices were muffled. He didn't understand what they were saying.

They backed away. But why? What happened? He tried to even out his breathing and then he realized it.

His pointy teeth were poking his lip lightly. So that's why. They saw.

_They know._

The voices inside his head repeated it over and over again.

_They're going to hurt you._

_They will kill you._

_You fucked up._

_They will hurt Patton._

**_It's your fault._**

Now he was having a panic attack.

Logan turned to his best friend. “Roman Julio Diaz-” Logan only used his full name if he turned into teacher mode. “Since when did you fight someone obviously weaker than you?”

Roman cried out. “He's a vampire Logan! Maybe he's just acting like he's weak to trick us! Oh god, what of he did the same with Patton and he's torturing him! We have to stop him right now before he can do anything.”

Logan just sighed and carefully stepped closer to the emo. It was clear to him that this guy was having a huge panic attack. Vampire or not, nobody deserved this.

“My name is Logan Collins.” Logan kneeled down next to him. His voice was soft and calm. “Breath in for four seconds, hold it for 7 and breath out for 8 seconds. Can you do that? We can do it together.”

At first Anxiety flinched and his fight or flight reflexes screamed at him to fucking run. But he couldn't. Something heavy was holding him down. The pressure was unbearable. He couldn't breath. The weight will crush him.

Logan’s voice made it through to him.

In for 4 he said.

And so he did.

Hold for 7 he said.

And he held it.

And out for 8 seconds.

And he breathed out.

“You're doing great keep going. 4,7,8.”

And Anxiety did. Logan’s voice was grounding. It didn't take long until he was feeling better. The pressure had faded completely. He was still alive.

“Better?” Logan asked carefully. He still wasn't sure how smart it was to be so close to a vampire. But if that guy wanted to hurt them, he could have done long ago. That was easing his distrust a bit.

Roman just watched. So now he was the bad guy? That monster could kill all three of them in a second! The brunette glared at the scene in front of him. Why wouldn't Logan listen to him? Maybe that was this monster's doing? He wasn't sure.

Roman only had some basic knowledge about demons and stuff. Logan surely did but he was with the vampire at the moment.

Anxiety didn't say anything. He nodded and turned his head to look at Logan. Something. He was looking for any signs of rage, hatred or or literally anything that foretold danger. But he found nothing.

Logan pushed his glasses up. Then he carefully and slowly stood up. The vampire mimicked his actions but his legs felt wobbly.

He was tired. So damn tired. And he sighed looking down to the floor.

“I-” Whatever he wanted to say was nothing but a little squeak. But he tried again.

“I-I'm sorry… “

“Oh, you're sorry? Well that's gonna make up for everything!” Roman cut in. His voice was overly sweet and mocking.

“Stop. I can't, and will not, take anymore of this childish bickering. You're fine now right?” Logan interrupted.

Anxiety nodded in silence.

“Well, can we now, maybe, try and articulate like normal people?” Logan looked exhausted. This was not how he planned his new place to be.

Anxiety eyed Roman carefully, while the other stared him down like a hungry beast stalking its prey. The vampire thought if he were to make one hectic movement Roman would kill him.

“ **We** , not me, not Roman over there, are going to hurt you if you promise to do the same. So can we talk?” And while he declared that he shot Roman one final glare, to which the brunette clicked his tongue but his body lost all tension. Finally.

Anxiety nodded again and pointed for Logan to sit in the arm chair. The theater geek stayed in his recent spot in front of the stairs. He was listening at least.

Logan took his offer with a small smile.

“Now do you want to begin or should I just ask the obvious question first and we go on from there?”

The emo sat down next to Patton, watching his peaceful, sleeping face with sad eyes. One last deep breath and there was no turning back once more.

“I'm uhm… well…. I'm a vampire.” He spoke so soft and quietly. Logan was about to respond to that but Anxiety kept going. “Except I'm actually not… “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey: ...Well uhm that was cha-chapter two everyone...  
> Joey: *fidgeting* Ple-please tell me what you think i-in the comments... constructive criticism is a-always welcome...  
> Joey: Until next time... hopefully


	3. Sticks and stones break your bones (but word can break a man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (things are getting a little wild at Patton's house)  
> Living together doesn't always go as planned but in their case it was even worse. Will they get to the calm after the storm somehow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> Yan: *appears again*  
> Joey: O.O?  
> Yan: *writes chapter*  
> Joey: I don't think you should-  
> Yan: *smashes upload with a knife* Hm? What was that?  
> Joey: Nothing!

It has been one week now.

And to Logan it felt like the longest, most tiring, most annoying week ever. He spent it either alone in his room, studying or at work and university.

The conversation still lingered in his head.

“I am a vampire… except that I'm not.” Anxiety told with a still very shaky voice.

Roman only laughed loudly, making the emo flinch. “How exactly are you something and aren't at the same time? Are you stupid or something?” His mouth spat fire, intending to burn the anxious guy completely.

Logan cleared his throat louder than needed and shot the actor another death glare before directing his attention back to the problem at hand.

“Please feel free to blend Roman out for now.” And the other nodded, carefully. “Now can you maybe explain your former statement quite a bit more?”

Again nothing but a small, nervous nod.

Anxiety was so unsure of what to say. They deserved some answers. That was pretty clear to him. But what if he began to panic again? What if he would overshare? Or the opposite: what if he wouldn't want to keep going at some point but Logan wasn’t satisfied? What if they forced him?

Suddenly he felt a hand touching his shoulder lightly. When he snapped out of his thoughts, a pair of gray-green eyes stared deep into his own violet ones.

“Look at me. We're not going to hurt you. Not physically nor psychically. Take a deep breath and if you don't want to got into detail or move on then that's alright too. But we need at least some kind of explanation.” The black haired man reassured, his lips curled into a soft smile. 

The knot in Anxiety's throat eased up. He took a deep and long breath. His shoulders eased up and the tension throughout his whole body disappeared.

_I am safe._

He repeated these three small words over and over in his mind.

“You're good now?”

“Yeah…. thanks…. Logan, was it, right?”

Roman rolled his eyes. This vampire had some nerve, luring his best friend right into his trap. But Roman saw right through the whole anxious and oh-so-innocent facade. It was a monster. Nothing more and nothing less.

Anxiety opened his mouth, paused for a second and then finally spoke up. “I don't know how much you know about… vampires so if I need to explain some stuff a bit more please tell me.” Logan nodded.

“So as I said I'm not a vampire… or to be more specific I'm not fully a vampire yet. And I won't ever be.” Anxiety's squeaky and soft voice turned low and raspy, especially on the last part.

Logan made a gesture to signal him to continue.

“Well I'm what most call a “Halfblood” I guess. I'm half-human and half… half of a monster.”

Hatred and disgust glistened in his dark lilac eyes.

“A Halfblood?” Logan questioned. He had a lot of knowledge about vampires. Or at least he thought he had.

Anxiety nodded. “There are different classes. Halfbloods are the lowest and most despised ones. By both humans and vampires equally I guess… “

.

.

.

Now that everyone in the house knew about Anxiety's existence and his relationship with Patton, who became very timid and seemed to be out a lot, the emo showed himself more often.

Much to Roman's dislike, to which Anxiety always only replied, “Well, this is my house and I've been living here the longest, so I can do whatever I want.”

And then they would fight. If Patton was around, he'd always try and stop them but it wouldn't last for too long.

Meanwhile Logan couldn't stop thinking about what Anxiety had told him. A whole system with different classifications, with different powers, advantages and disadvantages. Some are more powerful than others and are therefore ranked higher.

He began writing everything down in a small notebook. It had a black leather cover with a small blank space in the middle, to entitle it if desired.

Logan and Anxiety began spending more and more time together after another week. The fights between the vampire and Roman continued endlessly. Patton was seen less and less around the house. And Anxiety was growing more and more… well, anxious.

It didn't make any sense to him. Why was this Roman guy hating him so much? He didn't touch him once. Something inside of him told him it was simply because he wasn't fully human anymore.

Roman didn't like how close his friend was getting with this monster. That inhuman, cruel and deadly creature.

Everyone was always stressed, always mad, always hating each other. Maybe Patton’s decision was bad. Maybe Anxiety was right and Logan and Roman really should have left. But he was sick of it. Sick of having to run away. Sick of hiding. Sick of being so damn alone.

Wasn't it his responsibility to keep his friend safe? But now that friend's secret and his whole existence was revealed. And it was his fault. Patton was just lucky that he knew Logan and Roman. Roman hadn't reacted the way he would have imagined but nobody got hurt… yet.

To keep himself sane he began working more hours again and even visited his best friends a bit more often than usually. He felt bad for occupying their time so much.

The next day arrived. A Saturday. Roman's eyes ripped open and almost instantly he sat up, panting heavily and cold sweat clenching his shirt.

One month. A whole tiring and utterly disgusting month had passed since he and Logan moved into this hell of a house. Logan and this monster were nearly always together, much to his annoyance. Patton was never home but when he decided to show up for once that bastard was on him already. Annoying. Every time he tried to talk some sense into Logan, his best friend, his only, real friend, all he got from it was death glares and yelling about how he should stop being so god damn overprotective and paranoid.

_“Anxiety is not the monster you see in him! And right now he's much more of a human than you are. Now leave if there is no other pressing matter you would like to talk to me about.”_

Annoying. So annoying. Fucking annoying.

To make it all worse, it was living above his room, in the attic. Meaning at least every morning and every night the creature would have to cross his room. But obviously that wasn't enough. No, instead it was more of a busy in and out. Sometimes with Logan, less with Patton and mostly alone.

Roman was sure it was simply to piss him off.

So very annoying.

This morning was no exception. Weren't vampires supposed to sleep over the day and wake up in the middle of the night? But here it goes again. The sneaky footsteps, the small opening moving very quietly, a small ladder and a person in black hoodie and ripped jeans crawling out of the attic.

When he noticed Roman staring at him he hopped off of the ladder and landed in the middle of the room.

“... You're awake.” Anxiety’s voice sounded low and raspy as always. Oh how Roman hated his voice.

He glared at him. “Oh sorry, Hot Topic, would you rather like it if I was asleep and all defenseless?” He spat back.

“Aw you think I'm hot?” Sarcasm has always been Anxiety’s way to deal with insults and pressure. He was just about to leave the room when he noticed Roman's drenched shirt.

“Are you okay, princey?” He asked with a tint of red in his cheeks, not because it was a white shirt and now Roman's muscular body was visible through it, no, definitely not.

Roman got out of bed. His eyes held nothing but disgust and hatred for the small vampire. “I'm fine and even if I wasn't that's none of your business, so do us both a favor. you monster. and leave me alone, or even better, leave all of us alone!” Roman was like a raging fire that was about to burst any second.

“Listen it's not my problem if your highness isn’t pleased with how things are right now. You either start getting used to _this_ or you are free to move out as soon as possible.”

And there they were again. Yelling and fighting with each other 

Next door Patton woke up, hearing the same insults and death threats as every morning. He sighed and got up heading straight to the bathroom at the end of the hall. A handful of cold water and he was awake completely. When the young man looked into his reflection in the mirror he finally noticed the small dark circles forming under his eyes. But something else bothered him greatly.

Roman and Anxiety only halted when they heard some knocks coming from the brunet’s door.

“Kiddos, please stop fighting and come down. I made breakfast, tea and some coffee.” Patton told them through the door and after a moment of silence they heard footsteps growing quiet.

“You heard him, now leave!” Roman growled. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor waiting for the other to just exit the room.

But Anxiety just stared, confused, back at him. “He wants us both to come downstairs, idiot!” He reminded him.

“I have ears y’know? I did understand what he said but I want to get dressed first.”

“Oh.”

But Anxiety just kept starring for a couple more seconds realizing how awkward this was. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to-”

“GET OUT ALREADY!” Roman yelled and Anxiety did what he wanted for once and sprinted out of the room. The door behind him was shut loudly and with a click it was locked.

Anxiety walked downstairs and was met with Logan, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the latest newsletter.

“Morning Lo…” He rasped out, sitting down next to him.

The teacher was fully dressed in his usual attire. A button up shirt in black, a necktie in dark green and some dark blue jeans.

He looked up and greeted the him with a small wave. “Salutations, Anxiety. You and Roman fought again?” It was more of a sigh then a question.

Anxiety sat down opposite from Logan and nodded his head. “Where's Patton?” He changed the topic. Just when he mentioned his name the man in question came walking into the room and took his seat next to Anxiety.

“I'm all here kiddo! Good morning you two.” He greeted them with a gleeful smile.

“Morning Pat.”

“Greetings.”

He was happy to see them all at one table for once- well, not everyone was there yet. “Is Roman not joining us?” He asked, confused and a bit disappointed.

“He said he wanted to get dressed first so he'll probably be here in some minutes I guess…” Anxiety responded with a huff and took a big sip of his coffee.

“You two were arguing again weren't you?” Patton's lips quivered. They were pressed together into a smile. He felt guilty.  
  
Anxiety noticed and looked down at his hands. He wanted to just avoid his gaze. “It’s not my fault that he simply seems to hate me.” He mumbled just loud enough for Patton to understand.

“Don’t say that, he surely doesn’t hate you, kiddo. He just needs some time to get used to all of this and, well, let it all sink in.” Patton tried to assure the anxious guy.  
  
“Oh please Patton, it has been a month or something. I accepted this excuse for a very long time now and I am not going to keep up with this bullshit any longer. You brought them here so take responsibility and talk to him or whatever. At least just do something, anything!” Anxiety hadn’t meant to lash out at his friend but he was tired of being treated like trash.  
  
“Well, so much for breakfast… If you excuse me now, I’ve got way more productive things to do.” And with one more sigh, Logan got up from his seat and left. They only heard a “click” sound, intending that this door, Logan’s door, was once again locked.  
  
After a moment of silence the father figure exhaled heavily. He placed his hand on the other’s shoulder and softly began to talk. “I’m sorry Anx, but I’m already doing everything I-” but he was cut of and his hand was slapped away by the purple haired boy.

“No! You stay at work all day and even when you don’t have work you are not around. Of course you can do whatever you want but don’t try and tell me ‘you’re doing everything you can’. Because if that was really the case I wouldn’t have to feel bad for existing! You are my only friend-”  
  
“N-No that’s not true! What about Logan? You two seem to get along so well?”

“Logan is only interested in his studies. To him I’m nothing but some kind of living book that he uses whenever he wants to. If it wasn’t for that he’d probably treat me just the same as Roman is.”  
  
“Neither Logan or Roman are bad people, I know that. This is all just very complicated right now but if we just calm down and talk-”  
  
“Stop trying to sugar coat everything for once! Not every human is like you and just loves everyone. There are bad people and there is hate, so just stop acting like a child and finally accept the truth!”  
  
**“Anxiety!”**  
  
Patton had never yelled at him before.  
  
He hadn’t noticed but both of them had gotten up from the table and were standing in the middle of the living room. The arguing had gotten so heated in such a short amount of time. Anxiety hadn’t noticed that he was in fact yelling at Patton. Now that the realization sunk in he felt guilty immediately.  
  
“Patton I’m-” He reached out to hug the blond man but froze when Roman came down the stairs.

“Pat, are you okay? I heard a lot of yelling?”  
  
The man in in question just wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Ye-yeah I’m fine don’t worry. Anx and I just had a small argument that’s all.” He replied, his voice sounded broken and hurt.  
  
Roman’s eyes fell on the vampire boy. He glared angrily at him and stepped closer to Patton.“Did it hurt you?”  
  
“What? No! Why are you asking that?” Patton didn’t understand why Roman would think Anxiety would hurt him.

“Patton, you don’t have to be scared or anything. You can just tell me or Logan. We can protect you.”  
  
That was all it took to push Anxiety over the edge.  
  
He growled. “He said he’s fine so just go and stuff your mouth with something, at least then I don’t have to keep up with all your shit-talk anymore.”

“I don’t remember asking you for your opinion Sunshine, so you better shut up.”  
Roman balled his hands into fists, shaking with anger.  
  
“Can’t we just cut off at this point and forget this whole thing. We’re all a bit irritated and this is all very hard to swallow I guess but we can work this out somehow I am sure,” Patton interjected.The smaller man wouldn’t give up on trying to make things right.  
  
“Whatever… I might as well just go back to sleep…” Anxiety took it all and swallowed it. Not for his sake or anything, but for Patton. Because maybe Patton was right. That guy knew humans better than anyone so maybe he was right. He sighed and made his way upstairs, straight into his room, when Roman spoke up as well.  
  
“No. This has nothing to do with being a little irritated. I will never accept this monster and I’ll never get along with it. And just for your information I have been listening to you two ‘talking’ and I heard every single word. I decided to cut in just in case you were to freak out and attack Patton, who wants to shelter you for some reason. I don’t know what you did to him that he thinks of you as your friend but I tell you right here and know… I won’t ever let you hurt him or Logan or anyone ever again. I won’t let you hurt _my_ family.”

The actor’s voice was dark and threatening. Silence followed his declaration, only to be broken by the brunet again.

“ _I hate you._ ”  
  
There was a ringing in the purple haired man’s ears. His vision was getting blurry. “...What…”

Patton was shocked. He couldn’t move or speak not even breathe. He had to say something. He had to clear this misunderstanding up. He hadn’t been that close to Roman but he was a good person. And Anxiety was a good person as well. Time seemed to freeze. Everything moved in slow motion. From the corner of his eyes he could see Anxiety, whose eyes were glowing a dark red.

“No…” Patton gasped.

“Inhuman creature, beast, monster?” Anxiety snapped. “If you want a monster so badly, then I can become that easily. Before you protect others how about you start protecting yourself first!” 

It all went so fast, a human’s eyes unable to follow.

A black aura surrounded him. Anxiety lunged forward to attack and for Roman he had disappeared.

The moment he reappeared, he was only some meters away from the now startled man. Roman's eyes widened, his breath got stuck in his throat.

**_SLAP_ **

Anxiety stumbled backwards. The aura gone, his eyes back to their violet color. His cheek was red and he felt the throbbing pain in it 

Roman was still staring wide eyed. He would have died if Patton hadn't been there.

Patton the always cheerful and caring men. Who was against any form of violence. He was panting heavily, probably from the adrenaline, staring at his friend.

“Don't. You. **Ever**. Do. That. Again.” He heaved.

“... I see…” Anxiety rasped out something inaudible and left the house completely.

A thick and heavy silence lowered itself over the entire house.

Patton was the next to leave through the front door.He pulled out his phone dialing the same number from yesterday and all the days before that.

“Hello?” The voice was calm but had a happy tune to it.

“It's me again… I'm sorry do you have some time right now?” He was sobbing. He hadn't noticed.

Roman was still frozen in place. Had he gone too far? No! He was right and that reaction just proved his point.

“Are you happy now?”

He turned around to see Logan, leaning against his door frame.

“What-” But he was cut off.

“I thought you would need some time and then you would come to an understanding on your own, but seems like I was wrong.”

The paralysis wore off and he went back to his normal self again. Arms crossed, he turned around completely. “What do you mean?”

Logan sighed and came closer. His face was cold and bitter. “He has nothing to do with this, Roman. You can't blame him just because he's partly a vampire too. You are doing him wrong- when will your brain finally acknowledge that fact?”

Roman frowned. “Vampire is vampire Logan. They're all the same.”

“Oh is that so? Because one vampire did something horrible that makes them all equally evil, yes? Is that how it works Roman? Because if that seriously is your way of thinking then you really are nothing more than an ignorant and egoistic prick.”

There was no answer. No response or anything. He eventually opened his mouth but closed it again as he didn't know what to say.

“I thought so. Now if you don't mind I'll leave as well. I have a meeting to attend and I won't be back until tonight around roughly 9.30pm. If either Patton or Anxiety come back leave them alone for now. And just in case you don't come to this conclusion: you should apologize to both of them.” He kept scolding him and meanwhile packed his things.

“O,h and before I forget it. You should eat something. And when you're done could you please clean up? Until later then. Goodbye. “

And then he was gone. The house was empty and quiet.

What was he supposed to do now? His gaze wandered to the table and he decided to eat breakfast just as Logan told him to. He also cleaned up everything afterwards and washed the dishes.

That didn't took long though. He looked at the clock. It was 11:25 am on a beautiful Saturday.  
  
What should he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tei: WHAT DID YOU DO?  
> Yan: Mission completed!  
> Tei: I apologize for this huge amount of angst I'll try and keep them down.  
> Joey: ...  
> Tei: Thank you for all your nice words! We all really appreciate every compliment, criticism and opnions, thoughts and theories and of course all the kuddos you guys are leaving it's such blast and makes us really happy ^^ So if wanna share anything with me even if it's just a typo you spotted let me know!  
> Yan: Yeah criticize me... if you dare uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Tei: Oof so that's it for chapter 1!  
> Yan: I was angst blocked…  
> Tei: We can't make it too angsty already!!!  
> Yan: ughhhhhhh…  
> Tei: Anyways,I hope you liked this and we'll see us again next time at Half-past Midnight!


End file.
